1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a solar cell, and more particularly, to a solar cell having an enhanced structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as existing energy resources such as oil or coal are expected to be exhausted, an interest in alternative energy resources for replacing the oil or coal is increasing. In particular, a solar cell that directly converts or transforms solar energy into electricity is gaining attention.
A plurality of layers and electrodes are formed to manufacture a solar cell. The solar cell is connected to adjacent solar cell by a ribbon. In this instance, the ribbon is electrically connected to a bus bar electrode. With consideration of electrical property, the bus bar electrode has a relatively large width to correspond to a width of the ribbon. The bus bar electrode is made of a metal for electrically connecting to the ribbon, and an expensive metal is generally used for the metal. Accordingly, cost for forming the bus bar electrode is high, and thus, productivity of the solar cell may be low.